ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archangel
This drug derived from the drug banshee; Archangel adapts user’s entire anatomy to flying. The bones become hollow like a birds, making user weigh far less than usual. The body becomes virtually devoid of fat and gains greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. The eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. They gain a special membrane in their respiratory system enabling them to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. The basic function of the drug is granting users the superhuman ability to fly by means of natural wings, which spanned 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling users to press them to the back of their torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under clothing. Peak Human Strength: Due to the body's natural mutation, the user gains greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to them in body weight. Superhuman Stamina: The musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Users can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in the blood begins to impair them. Physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. Users can fly non-stop under their own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of the body become somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though they are far from invulnerable. While user can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, their body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. They can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: User also gains an accelerated healing factor that enables them to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. They can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus users can heal others who come into contact with their blood, provided they have the same blood type. Flight: normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though user’s are capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). They can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. They can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain they can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but could only remain that high for several minutes. Ultimate X-Men -095 000.JPG Ultimate X-Men 087 (TheRain-Megan) pg019.JPG Ultimate X-Men 063 page 17.JPG Ultimate X-Men 040 (Large)-20.JPG Ultimate X-Men 040 (Large)-00fc.JPG Category:Weapon Category:Banshee